The present Invention relates to a new and distinct Ilex plant, botanically known as Ilex×meserveae and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘David Carroll’.
The new Ilex plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Ilex×meserveae ‘Blue Princess’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,675. The new Ilex plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in November, 2003 on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Blue Princess’ in a controlled environment in Wayne Township, Pa.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ilex plant by hardwood cuttings in Wayne Township, Pa. since December, 2003 has shown that the unique features of the new Ilex plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.